Still Friends?
by watsapoint
Summary: He was heir to a transnational corp. She was a teenage mom. Still, nothing could break these two best friends apart, not even the fall-outs they increasingly had or the good-looking classmates in school. A story of friendship blossoming into love... SS


**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or anything related to it. Only this story :(**

Hello! This is my first fanfic! I'm still a greenhorn at this kind of stuff so it'd be great if you'd help me improve and review! Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Syaoran was busy studying his Economics notes when the doorbell rang.

_Geez I'm concentrating too hard! I get dizzy the moment I look away from my notes,_ he thought as he shook his head.

The doorbell rang again.

"Coming, coming!" he shouted as he walked to the door._ Who's this impatient dude? It'd better be something urgent..._

"Syaoran! Thank God for you!" Fujitaka exclaimed the moment he saw Syaoran.

Syaoran looked at the small baby in Fujitaka's arms and pushed up his spects. "You need me to babysit Jimi again?"

"Yes! I'm so sorry about this!" Fujitaka said apologetically as Syaoran opened the gate. "That Sakura! She just simply refuses to come home! She deliberately ignores my calls cos' I've been rushing her to come back! And I have to get ready for work-"

"It's alright, Mr Kinomoto. Just leave Jimi to me," Syaoran said with an assuring tone.

"Thank you so much, Syaoran!" Fujitaka said gratefully. Then he looked at his watch. "Oh no, I'm going to be late!"

"Take care!" Syaoran shouted as Fujitaka dashed away. Then he looked down on the baby who was now playing with his shirt collar. "Well, little guy," Syaoran said, "Guess it's just you and me again."

Meanwhile...

"That's me at the Blue Mountains. Oh and this is me feeding a kangaroo, and this one shows me carrying a koala bear. Oh and this is the famous Sydney Opera House!" Jun said enthusiastically as he pointed at the various photos in front of us.

Guys are so charming when they show off like that...

"You should go to Australia one day too, it's a great place to visit," Jun said as he turned to me.

I could literally feel my heart melting inside each time I looked into his eyes. Is it just me or do all rich guys have this kind of special ability?

Just then, my handphone rang.

"Excuse me for a moment," I said as I took out my phone from my pocket. Argh, stupid caller...

"Hello?" I said as I left my seat.

"Hello? Sakura?"

Syaoran Li.

"Li, you can feed Jimi his milk now," I said in a monotone. "Oh, and change his diapers too."

"Oh ok, got it, thanks!" was his reply.

"Yeah welcome, bye," I said. Gosh, he's ALWAYS calling me about the same thing!

"Wait, Sakura, don't hang up!" he quickly shouted over the phone just as I was about to press the red button.

"What?" I hissed impatiently.

"Can you try to come home earlier tonight? I have a test tomorrow to study for..."

I rolled my eyes so hard I thought they almost got stuck.

"Yeah yeah, ok," I said. Gosh he's such a nerd!

With that I quickly hung up on him and removed the battery from the handphone. Now back to my date with Jun...

* * *

"Jimi-chan!" I whispered softly as I crept to the baby cot. Jimi was hugging some Mickey Mouse bolster and sleeping.

Now I have to think of some way to carry him back home without rousing Syaoran. At the other end of the hall, Syaoran was asleep at his study desk, buried in his notes and books, and probably dreaming of them too.

I turned back to Jimi and closed my eyes and tried to scoop him into my arms as gently as I could without rousing him.

Shucks. Fat hope! The moment I lifted Jimi from the cot he woke up with a start and began crying.

"Jimi! Shhh!" I pleaded softly as I carried him. I then looked at Syaoran.

Great, now Syaoran's awakened too.

I mentally prepared myself for the chastisement that was about to come...

"Sakura! It's late!" was the first thing Syaoran said when he saw me. No "hi" or whatever.

"What have you been doing outside? Have you even studied for tomorrow's Economics test? And you're carrying Jimi the wrong way! How many times must I demonstrate to you the correct method to carry a baby? And did you buy the milk formula your dad asked you to?"

"Syaoran, chill!" I said, cutting him off. "You're worse than my- OH SHIT! I FORGOT TO BUY THE MILK FORMULA! DAD'S BEEN NAGGING ABOUT IT AT ME SINCE TWO DAYS AGO AND HE'S GONNA KILL ME FOR FORGETTING AGAIN! SHIT SHIT SHIT-"

"Hey, watch your language," Syaoran chided. "Every word we adults say the child hears! And can you imagine Jimi being exposed to swear words at such a young age?"

"Did you just say "we" are adults? Hello, I'm not so old yet! I'm only eighteen, going on nineteen this year! I'm still considered a teenager..." I said sulkily. Syaoran Li can be old all he wants, he doesn't have to drag me into it!

"Did you only hear that part? Cos I said a lot more important things," Syaoran replied, scowling.

"Ok, ok, I get it, no more swearing in front of Jimi," I said.

"And don't come back home so late anymore," he went on. Reminded me of Dad. "Next time I'm not going to be so kind-hearted and babysit Jimi for you until midnight!"

I laughed. That's what he always sayss!

"Stop laughing! I'm being serious here! You should learn to be more responsible and self-disciplined now that you're a mother!"

"Hey hey hey, stop with the I'm-already-a-mom talk! You may actually get used to it and blurt it out in school!" I warned. "And IF I can't find a rich guy because of that you're gonna take responsibility and marry me- no wait, that's worse! You aren't even rich, or good-looking, or entertaining, the only thing you have which other guys don't is that huge pair of nerdy spects you wear to sleep! You and me are totally out of the question!"

"That's for sure," Syaoran snapped back. "I don't like wild girls too!"

I glowered at him. "Me? Wild? Syaoran Li, did you just insult me?"

"You started it first!"

"Well, I was only being honest!"

"So was I!"

"Why you-" I was cut off by Jimi's loud sobs.

"Haven't you done enough?! First you come back late and now you've scared the child!" Syaoran exclaimed angrily as he took Jimi from me.

"Fine fine fine! I'm always the bad guy! You're the saint! Look, I'm can't believe I'm actually wasting time quarrelling with someone like you! You can continue playing your Nice Mr Neighbour to Jimi tonight and sing him lullabies to sleep, I'm going back home now! So there!" I shouted.

With that, I turned around and stomped out of the house.

Just as I expected, the moment I stepped out, Syaoran called me.

"Sakura! Wait."

I didn't turn to face him but I was smirking. Realised your mistake for offending me now?

"What?" I prompted, getting my ears ready for an apology.

There was a short while of silence before he continued, "I'm... just wondering, how did you get in?"

Grr... IDIOT!

"Well, Mr. Li," I said, spitting out each word as venomously as I could, "hasn't anyone told you that you are extremely predictable, and that you are the kind who would hide a copy of his house keys under the door mat for emergencies?"

There was another moment of silence before he spoke again. "Oh."

Soon after I heard the gate being closed, and then the door locked.

WELL!

I'm so gonna ignore him at school tomorrow!


End file.
